


bersenyawa

by elusifraksi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Random & Short, Religion
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusifraksi/pseuds/elusifraksi
Summary: Mereka memiliki banyak sekali kesamaan, kecuali satu.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	bersenyawa

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: haikyuu!! hanya miliki haruichi furudate. saya tidak mengambil keutungan apapun.
> 
> A/N: mungkin ada typo dan ooc. fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari lagu dengarkan dia - bersenyawa. kalau mau bisa sambil didengarkan !! :D

  
Mereka berada di kelas yang sama selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Masuk ke dalam tim voli laki-laki sekolah. Sama-sama lemah dalam pelajaran teori. Keduanya bagian dari tim olimpiade fisika. Genre film yang disukai adalah fantasi dan aksi. Selera musik mereka pun sama.

Mereka memiliki banyak sekali kesamaan. Kecuali satu; kepercayaan. 

Namun tak apa. Ini hanya kisah di SMA. Kisah remaja labil untuk mengisi kekosongan alur di sekolah. Ke depannya pasti akan terlupakan dengan seiringnya mereka yang beranjak dewasa. 

“Suna, cepat wudhu, kau jadi imam nanti,” ucap Osamu di ambang pintu kelas. Teman-temannya yang lain menahan napas mendengar kalimat itu. 

Suna yang sedang mengerjakan soal latihan di mejanya mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Osamu. “Osamu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi imam ....”

Telak. Atsumu yang kebetulan lewat di belakang Osamu menepuk pundak saudaranya. “Ayo shalat.” Lantas keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju tempat ibadah. 

Ya. Ini hanya sebagian alur yang mengisi kisahnya selama SMA, ‘kan? Nanti bisa ia lupakan, benar begitu? Tak akan selamanya membekas, bukan? 

Baik, jadi tak apa, Osamu.

Hari ke hari. Waktu ke waktu. Hingga mereka melewati pesta kelulusan. 

Tahun pertama setelah lulus, keduanya masih sering berhubungan. Tahun kedua, kontak mereka tidak hilang. Tahun ketiga, keempat, rasanya hampa. Osamu tak lagi mendapat notifikasi pesan dari Suna. 

Mungkin di sini harus ia rampungkan kisahnya. Tak apa, Osamu. Suna harus menemukan hidupnya yang baru. Oke, tak apa. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri. 

Tahun keenam, saat perayaan hari besar untuk keyakinannya, Osamu melihatnya. Lelaki dengan mata seperti rubah padang pasir itu di sana. Berjalan bersama kedua orangtuanya. Ia memakai pakaian khas yang sama dengan apa yang dipakainya; dipakai umat manusia yang merayakan hari ini. 

Osamu ingin menyapa, namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. 

“Rintarou, itu Osamu, bukan?” Ia mendengarnya. Suara berat itu mengarah padanya. 

Mereka berpandangan sebelum akhirnya kedua orangtua Suna berjalan lebih dulu. 

“Uh ....” 

“Osamu, halo.” Suna merasa kaku. hampir tiga tahun ia tak bertukar kabar dengan Osamu, dan kini mereka malah berhadapan secara tak sengaja. 

Lelaki bersurai perak itu mengangguk. “Ya, halo.” Osamu menghela napas. “Kabarmu?” 

“Baik. Kau?”

“Sama baiknya.” 

Kemudian senyap. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitar, namun keduanya masih berdiri berhadapan. 

“Kau ....”

Suna mengangguk. “Ayahku menikah dengan seseorang dari agama yang sama denganmu. Beliau diajukan syarat seperti ini.”

”Eh ... kukira tadi ibumu selama ini?” Melihat raut wajah Suna yang kebingungan, Osamu gelagapan. “Ma-maksudku ... selama kita sekolah. Aku tidak pernah melihat ibumu, soalnya.”

“Ya, karena beliau sudah tidak ada,” ujar Suna. Osamu menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia meminta maaf berulang kali, tak lupa mengucap kalimat yang dipenuhi duka cita. Kenapa pula ia tak tahu bahwa Suna hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya? 

“Selama ini ... ke mana saja?” 

“Maaf.”

“Itu bukan jawaban.”

“Aku belajar untuk mendalami kepercayaan baruku. Aku ... sungkan berkabar padamu.”

“Kenapa sungkan?”

“Hanya merasa tak pantas.”

“Kalau begitu, mau memantaskan diri?” Ia melayangkan senyumnya. Suna yang terdiam ikut tersenyum. Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki tempat yang kini menjadi salah satu rumah untuk keduanya bersinggah. 

Dari hari itu, mereka kembali bertukar nomor ponsel, berkirim pesan, bercengkrama hingga larut, bahkan sampai terlelap dengan ponsel yang masih menyala. 

Osamu menyadari satu hal; ia masih memiliki rasa pada temannya, pun begitu yang Suna rasakan. Namun lelaki itu terlalu sungkan untuk kembali terbuka, ia mengerti Suna segan karena merasa menjadi orang baru di lingkarannya. 

Maka dari itu, Osamu yang akan memulainya. Ia akan melangkah, menyebarkan sandi pada Suna. Tak lupa berdoa agar lelaki itu dapat menerima sinyalnya dengan cakap. 

Kini, ia tak lagi takut untuk menyebut nama Suna Rintarou di setiap do’anya. Meminta namanya untuk bersanding dengannya kelak. Ia tak perlu takut. 

Betul saja, Suna masih tetap cerdas. Ia menerima sinyal yang Osamu layangkan untuknya dengan baik. Sangat baik. 

“Ada lagi yang menjadi halangan untuk kita?” Osamu bertanya. Matanya mengarah tepat pada netra gelap di hadapannya. 

“Apa, ya .... Entahlah, jalani saja dulu.” 

Hari ini, keduanya lega untuk yang satu itu. Mereka tak malu untuk mengungkapkan afeksi satu sama lain. Osamu dan Suna tumbuh begitu cepat untuk pendewasaan. 

Osamu beruntung dapat terikat satu rasa bersama Suna. Dan kini keyakinan merekapun terikat dalam satu simpul. 

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih sudah membaca!! stan sunaosa fluff :DDD !!!!


End file.
